Silver Twins
by Silver Rose Petal Thorn
Summary: Alice, a half demon girl is trying to hide her self and has been for a long time, but one night every then changes for the worst. Now taken down many twist and turns will she be able to come out in the end the same. DanteXOOC
1. 1 Devil Hunters

Alice walked down the long dark road, holding the hilt of her silver pistol beneath her red trench coat. She knew they where out there, she could feel them, but she was unable to see them. All ways hiding, never showing them self's to the light. She gripped the pistol tighter and glanced around, taking in her surroundings.

The sound of a braking twig snapped Alice's gaze behind her, pistol already aimed and ready to fire at the intruder. **"gezz Gibs, you scared me"** she said lowering the pistol and smiling slightly at the tall black haired man. Her partner in crime.

He slowly walked over to her, but not like a normal human would. He wobbled and dragged his feet, as if he was one of them. Alice tensed and shock her head. In her head she was screaming no, but she knew it was true, he was not her partner anymore, but one of them. The creatures of the night.

She fired, shutting her eyes as she did, the sound of bullets tearing threw flesh was still heard threw out the darkened night. Tears where running down her face.

_Click_

Alice snapped her eyes open, she was out of bullets and he was still coming. She cursed her self for not opening her eyes and getting attached to someone when she knew they would die soon. She felt bullets fly past her head and slam into what use to be Gibs. The creature wailed and hollered as each bullet pierced through thick flesh and cut through to the other side.

She dared not to look back, afraid of who or what was behind her. She listened as heavy foot falls got closer and closer to her, yet she didn't move. Not until the thing was behind her. She kicked her foot out behind her, and swung the butt of her pistol to the head of the person behind her.

She gasped as her foot was caught and her hand was stopped in mid swing. Silver hair shined in the little lighting in the ally way and blue eyes started right at her. She felt her heart skip a beat, It was him and she had just almost hit him.

b"what a lovely thanks"/b he said releasing her leg and hand. He walked away from her, leaving her stunned.

She watched him as he bent down in front of what use to be Gibs, looking at it, looking for something. She swallowed loudly and took a deep breath.

Before she could say anything or make a move she was thrown to the ground by something behind her. She yelp and tried to twist away from what ever had her.

**"don't move"** shouted the silver haired man as he pulled out a skeleton like sword. Alice's breath caught, she knew that sword. Rebellion, a sword crafted by her great grand father for a Demon King.

The sound of a horrid screamed followed the disappearance of the Silver haired man. Alice covered her ears and closed her eyes, trying to block out the horrid sight of the creature and what had happened to it.

**"Your suppose to be a Devil Hunter Right?"** she heard someone say and looked up. He was still there, she though that he would leave after killing the thing, but he didn't.

Alice nodded her head and removed her hands from her ears. She slowly stood up, readjusting her shirt and belts as she did. She didn't look at him, to embarrassed, knowing what he had really meant by the question. She had acted foolishly and let her emotion get in the way of a job and almost got her self killed, all because she couldn't keep her eyes open and aim.

Alice sighed slightly to her self and walked over to where she had dropped Kali and Bali in the misted of the fight when they where emptied out into the air. She picked up Bali, her black 6 barrel pistol with the body of a colt eagle pistol, made with a demonic metal only found in the scarred of places. She whipped it off and slipped it into it's rightful place, her hip holster.

She walked over to where Kali had landed and picked her up with a small smile on her face and she cleaned it off and slipped it back in her other hip holster.

Alice turned on her heel to come face to face….well face to chest with the silver haired savor of the day. She looked up and bit of aggregation showing in her magenta eyes.

**"yes?"** she asked in a tone that told anyone that had a brain she was annoyed.

The silver haired man just looked down at her, not saying anything, just staring. It unnerved Alice for some reason. To have the First Devil Hunter staring down on her.

Alice rolled her eyes, trying to make it seem like she wasn't bugged by his presents, where in reality she was, big time. She took a step to the side and walked around him, leaving him in the ally way, well that's what she though she would do. Till her ankle deiced to give out of her and make her fall to the cement ground.

Alice cursed and slammed her fist into the cement, nothing was going the way it was suppose to go, everything was wrong. She looked down where he fist was and sighed, once again she didn't take into account for her strength. Where they use to be smooth cement was now a dented and cracked creator.

She heard heavy foot falls head toward her and closed her eyes, waiting for them to pass, hoping they would.

**"for a Devil Hunter you sure can't take care of your self very well"** said the silver haired man with a soft chuckle.

Alice looked back, well more like glared back at the Silver haired man. **"piss off"** she hissed. She was not in the mood for any kind of teasing.

**"alright, I was going to help you, but I guess since you don't need it"** he said and walked off, waving his hand behind him in a half assed good bye.

Alice clenched her fist and yelled at her self mentally for blowing him off. _'good__ job Alice, you finally get to meet him and you have to scare him off, well more like tell him off, gezz you can't do anything right can you' _she though as she slowly stood back up, making sure not to put much weight on her left ankle.

She slowly made her way out of the ally way and took a deep breath of the night air and low smile forming on her face. She slipped her hands into the pockets of her red brown coat and started down the street to her home. She would contact her client the next night, but for now she would get ready for the next job.

_'I'm bring Black Jack this time' _ she though to her self.

Walking down the streets alone at night wasn't as fun as Alice remembered it, with Gibs not around any more. He always made her laugh, hell he made anyone laugh. He was a short stocky French gay man that knew how to hit anyone's funny bone. Dark brown hair that almost looked black and was cut like he copied a ducks butt. His eyes where what made him look good though. A shining brown with blue around the edges that slowly faded to green.

Before Alice knew it she was home, already walking up the short steps of her apartment complex. She listened to the soft clicks of her heels on the tile floor of the stairs. Looking down, lost in though, lost in the past of friends and family that have become lost to her.

Her body knew where she was going and what to do so when she made it to her door. She was still lost in though, but she unlocked the door and walked inside. Locking the door behind her Alice made her way into the small living room of her apartment. Avoiding boxes of metal and weapon parts as well as other junk. Alice sat down on her couch, leaning her head back to look up at the ceiling.

Alice looked over when she heard the buzzer to her door ring. She groaned as she slowly came back to reality, not really wanting to, but knowing she had to. She slid off the couch and made her way to the buzzer intercom.

**"who is it?"** she asked into the small intercom.

No one answered, only the sound of the buzzer. Alice growled and quickly walked over to the kitchen table, stubbing her toe on a box as she did. She cursed and set Kali and Bali on the table and processed to put new clips in.

_'Click'_

The sound of a clip being secured in it's rightful place always made Alice smile. She slipped them back into their holsters and picked up her bastard sword Black Jack. She slipped it into it's holder on her back and headed back down the stairs, making sure to lock her doors when she left her room.

As she walked down the stairs, things seemed wrong. The sound of her foot steps seemed to be louder to her, her breathing was getting heaver and her weapons seemed to be weigh her down more then they normally did. Alice stopped in her tracks and pulled out Black Jack.

Keeping the sword in front of her she slowly descend in to the darkness that appeared out of now where.

She could hardly see anything, only black, silver and red…


	2. 2 Darkness

_Chapter 2. Darkness _

"_**who is it?" **__she asked into the small intercom._

_No one answered, only the sound of the buzzer. Alice growled and quickly walked over to the kitchen table, stubbing her toe on a box as she did. She cursed and set Kali and Bali on the table and processed to put new clips in. _

'_click'_

The sound of a clip being secured in it's rightful place always made Alice smile. She slipped them back into their holsters and picked up her basted board sword Black Jack. She slipped it into it's holder on her back and headed back down the stairs, making sure to lock her doors when she left her room.

As she walked down the stairs, things seemed wrong. The sound of her foot steps seemed to be louder to her, her breathing was getting heaver and her weapons seemed to be weigh her down more then they normally did. Alice stopped in her tracks and pulled out Black Jack.

Keeping the sword in front of her she slowly descend in to the darkness that appeared out of now where.

She could hardly see anything, only black, silver and red. She could hear gun shots and see the shots, but the sound was dragged out and the blast from the shots where slow.

She looked down at the ground with a puzzled look. She wasn't moving, why was that? The hairs on the back of her neck bristled up and she quickly turned , swigging Black Jack up as she did. Sparks flew as the two blades clashed together.

The black blade of her sword meeting the red blade of her opponent brought back a flood of memories better left alone.

"_**Daddy, daddy, can I see it again?"**__ said a small girl with black hair and sliver tips. Her eyes full of wonder and hope as they looked up a black haired man with a soft smile on his face. _

"_**sure honey, but this is the last time" **__he said and pulled out a large sword. It's hilt having vines of gold twisting up it and spikes contrasting with silver. The blade of the massive sword was black on one side and white on the other. The hilt of the blade checkered between the two colors and the guard spiked out and help a skull on either side with red gemmed eyes. _

_The girl started at the sword with wonder and slowly reached out to touch the flat side of the sword. The man smiled even more at the girl as he watched her. _

"_**Alice, would you like Black Jack?" **__the man asked as she slowly set it down in front of her, watching as the small little face lit up with joy and happiness. She shook her head, not able to get words out. _

_She plopped down beside it, petting the flat side of the blade. "__**Daddy, how was Black Jack made?" **__she asked looking up at her father. _

"_**out great ancestors were great weapon crafters and you see one day while they creating a sword for the king a demon found a way into the human world and attacked the forge, killing who ever went near it, then one of our ancestors brought out the unfinished sword and battled the demon. It was a massive battle, one that took many days and many nights, until one raining night the demon was defeated, but with the victory that ancestor dead as well, it is said that before he dead he trapped the demons soul into the sword, making sure it would never harm another but it's own, that's why Black Jack can't harm a human, only demons, well that's what I was told" **__he said leaning back and laughing into the night air. _

_The small Alice looked up with a smile on her face, that soon turned into a face of fear. A great shadow descended upon the two, the sound of thunder mixed with the sighed of her father being shot. Blood spraying everywhere, falling upon her and the grass. As her father fell to the side, slowly her brother appeared, holding up a white smoking gun, aimed at her. A second sound of thunder was heard, echoed and the bullet seemed to slow in time then every thing faded away to darkness. _

Alice snapped her eyes open to stare into nothing but blackness. She didn't know if she was laying down, standing up or on her side, nothing made sense in the darkness that was around her. She could hear a voice, someone was talking, but the words where slurred and blended together. All she could get out of it was small words like Demon and Death.

Alice tried to move, but found her limb to heavy to move, she tried to speak, to call out, but her voice was constricted and only sent pain through out her body.

Slowly things started to come into focuses, as if someone was slowly turning on the light. She stared up at a yellow white ceiling with black splotches that she guessed to be mold. She tried to move her head to the side and winced in pain.

' _I guess I shouldn't move my head' _she though and glanced over to her right to see two people. A short fat man and a tall silver haired man. Something seemed to click in her mind and she shot up from where she was laying, only to wish she hadn't.

Her body seemed to scream at her with pain. Her neck was throbbing, her head was pulsing and her leg felt stiff and held in place by something. The sound of foot steps seemed to echo and where sending sharp pains into her skull.

"**you shouldn't have moved" **said a voice that was fairly deep and sounded very cold.

"**Don't scare the poor girl, she's been through a lot" **came another voice. A man's voice as well but oddly pitched and creaked a few times.

"**she'll get over it" **said the same cold voice that sent a shiver down her spine.

"**can you two shut up, I have a head ach" **she said softly as she touched her temple lightly. The pain seemed to be ebbing away slowly, but not fast enough for her to register anything beside it.

She heard a scuff then someone walking away. The sound of a metal door creaking open and them slamming shut made Alice wince and tighten up in the small ball she had gotten herself into. _'bustard' _she though as she slowly rubbed her temples, hoping to help the throbbing in her head disappear.

She felt someone sit down behind her and gently set their hand on her back. Slowly they rubbed their hand up and down her spine. For some reason it helped with the pain more then her rubbing her temples.

When the pain was gone she sighed and the hand vanished from her back. **"thank you" **she said, her voice sounding shacking and not hers.

"**we need you at full strength for what is to come"** said the cold and hard voice. Alice tensed and looked behind her. Her eyes widened slightly. Sliver hair, green blue eyes, he almost looked like him, she would have mistaken him for him if it wasn't for his eyes.

She quickly jumped up and twisted around, a good few feet away from where he was. She reached for her pistols to find the holster empty.

She growled at the man when he chuckled slightly. **"where are they?" **she asked. She was pissed now. No one touched her weapons and got away with it.

She watched him as he slowly stood up, slipping his hands into his pockets as he did. She tensed even move and got into a fighting stance.

He looked at her and just shook his head. **"I'm not going to kill you, you have something I need" **he said and the way he did made Alice very uncomfortable and even more tense then she was. **"your sword Black Jack, it's still where we picked you up, we where unable to pick it up" **he said and Alice rolled her eyes.

"**well duh, only it's master can pick it up, other wise it feels like over ten thousand tons" **she said as if everyone knew that. She leaned back against the wall that she was near, trying to act like she was not bothered by any of this. **"so where am I? and what do you want with me?" **she asked, not really wanting to know the answer, but knowing it would be answered sooner or later, better sooner.

A sly smile formed on the man's face, making Alice wish she hadn't asked. **"oh nothing big, just your necklace and blood"** he said and Alice clutched the up side down cross the hung from the leather rope around her neck.

"**no way are you get either"** she hissed and got into stance again. She didn't know why it was important for him to have her necklace and blood, but she didn't care, she wouldn't let him get it.

Suddenly everything went black again. She seemed to fade into darkness, nothing seemed to be in it's right place, everything seemed to slow before fading. She heard loud yelled, but once again it was slurred and blended together.

Alice felt something prick the back of her neck and jumped to the side just as a red blade sword came crashing down where she was. She was breathing heavily, as if she had been running for hours.

' _what's going on, where am I?' _she didn't have enough time to figure it out a large demon lunched it's self at her, claws extending out of no where, turning into red blades. _'that's right, I'm in my apartment, I was heading into the darkness and this thing attacked me' _she though, remembering everything.

"**Go back to once you came Demon" **Alice yelled as she charged at the demon through the darkness. The sound of it's gasping screams filled the darkness, only black, red and sliver. The Darkness, the Demon's Blood and The tips of her Hair.

Alice kicked her foot out behind her, hitting who ever was behind her and sending them back. She heard the sound of it hitting a wall and slowly everything faded back, light finally piercing through the darkness.

She looked to where the thing should have been and gasped. She rushed over to the person and felt for a pulse. _'moron, you need to pay attention more often' _she yelled at her self as she moved the silver hair out of her face.

"_you got one hell of a kick" _he said with a soft groan as he leaned off the wall that now was dented in.

Alice helped him up, but said nothing, just looked away, hiding the slight blush on her face.

"**so you are a Devil hunter" **he said with a small laugh. Alice sighed and took a step away from him, letting him stand on his own.

"**I've been a Devil Hunter since I was fifteen" **she said broadly. **"so what are you doing here?" **she finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"**It seems that you have something **_**he**_** wants, I'm here to make sure he doesn't get it" **he said. For some reason that made Alice blush even more and she slapped her forehead and muttered to her self. **"what?" **he asked raising a brow.

"**well this is just great, what the hell is wrong with everyone, I'm a fucking human, that's is from human descent of a long line of demon killers, I wield a fucking ten thousand ton sword that use to be a Demon soul, so what if I have two pistols made from very rare metals and can either destroy or heal, there's nothing special about me, so take your fucked up ideal that I'm needed for some weird plan and shove it" **she said, well more like yelled. She was so pissed. How can anyone know of her blood line and what she is, when her demon side was dormant and couldn't be sensed , also there was nothing special about a half demon half human or her necklace, she was just another Devil Hunter and she was determined to keep it that way.

Alice turned on her heel, clenching her fist and muttering to her self again as she headed for the stairs to her room. She didn't care about the foot steps that followed her, or the soft laughter coming from the man that was behind her with every step.

She got to her door and unlocked the door. She slammed it shut and walked into her kitchen. She set Kali and Bali down and started to take them apart so she could clean them. She paid no attention to the soft click of the door opening and shutting. She just looked at her pistols as she took the pieces by pieces apart.

Alice picked up one of the clean cloths that where on the table and one of the cleaning sticks. She stopped cleaning Kali and Bali when some one got in the way of the lighting.

"**it's not nice to stand in another light" **she said ticked off.

"**it's not nice or polite to swear at someone that's saved your life" **she knew he was right, but she was so ticked off at the time she didn't care.

Her life had just been flipped up side down. Her partner was killed and then turned then killed again, she had to remember the past, she had to remember that night, she had been told that her necklace and her blood was needed for something and she felt as if she was being ripped between two worlds, like something inside of her was clawing at her, trying to get out. Not to mention that she was still in pain, though it was only a slight felling of pain ebbing through her.

"**your demon sides trying to get out, you should learn to control it" **Alice tensed and turned around to face him, a look of shock on her face. How did he know. **"the felling that you have right now, like your being ripped apart inside, that's the demon blood inside of you trying to gain control" **he explained.

Alice took a step away from him, going around the table, putting it between the two of them.

"**I'm full human, I have no demon blood in my veins" **she said glaring at him. How could he know that, her demon blood was half of her yes, but it was dormant and insensible.

"**look at your shadow" **he said gesturing to her shadow with his head.

Alice looked down at her shadow and gasped. Her shadow wasn't what it was suppose to look like. Her hair was floating around her, horns where on her head, a tail swayed. She realized that the horns weren't horns but ears. She moved her hand to see enlarged nails that looked like talons. She looked at her real hand to see it was normal.

She snapped her gaze up at the man. **"who are you?"**

"**Devil Hunter Devil May Cry Dante at your service" **he said giving a slight bow.

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter, finished and submitted ^^. hoped you liked it. If you didn't please tell me why.


	3. 3 The Demon

Chapter Three. The Demon

"**your demon side is trying to get out, you should learn to control it" **Alice tensed and turned around to face him, a look of shock on her face. How did he know. **"the felling that you have right now, like your being ripped apart inside, that's the demon blood inside of you trying to gain control" **he explained.

Alice took a step away from him, going around the table, putting it between the two of them.

"**I'm full human, I have no demon blood in my veins" **she said glaring at him. How could he know that, her demon blood was half of her yes, but it was dormant and insensible.

"**look at your shadow" **he said gesturing to her shadow with his head.

Alice looked down at her shadow and gasped. Her shadow wasn't what it was suppose to look like. Her hair was floating around her, horns where on her head, a tail swayed. She realized that the horns weren't horns but ears. She moved her hand to see enlarged nails that looked like talons. She looked at her real hand to see it was normal.

She snapped her gaze up at the man. **"who are you?"**

"**Devil Hunter Devil May Cry Dante at your service" **he said giving a slight bow.

Alice nodded slight. **"I'm guessing you already know who I am" **she said and was a bit surprised when he shook his head. **"ok, well who ever hired you or told you about me didn't do a very good job"** she said with a sigh. She sat down in one of the chairs at the table and motioned for him to do the same. When he sat down she went on. **"my name is Alice Cross, I'm half demon as you seem to know already and I'm a Devil Hunter" **she said leaning back in her seat. **"now tell me, why am I so important?"** she asked tapping her foot in aggregation.

"**the necklace you have is a great treasure to all demon that wish to be unscented by another, it's called the La Croix de Démon or in other words the Devil's Cross, there is another treasure out there that take the shape of a ring, it gives a demon the power to summon a great demon that is only known in the oldest of legends Carise of the Darkness, the ring is called the L'anneau fâché de Démon or the Devil's Cross Ring" **he stopped looking at Alice as she slowly took in the information he had just told her.

"**so your saying my necklace is what was making it imposable, till now, for anyone to know I was half demon? and that what my brother has is a ring that can summon a demon of Darkness? What does that have to do with my blood though?" **she asked and crossed her arms over he chest and thinking and processing everything so far said.

"**well the L'anneau fâché de Démon has no real power unless it is combined with the La Croix de Démon, but to do so the blood of the creator must be sacrificed and since you and your brother have them that must mean you are decanted of the one who created it" **he said in a matter of fact tone.

Alice touched the cross around her neck. It was so simple, yet it was one of two things that could bring froth a great demon. She slowly stood up and walked over to a door that as to the left of the kitchen and pulled out a key. With the door unlocked she opened the rusty metal door and clicked on the light, flooding the dark small closest with light.

"**let me tell you one thing that I've learned, when you have a demon to kill, it's better to face it head on in a planed battle, one you can escape from if needed, that way you know what your up against, so to summon this Demon me or my brother would have to die, what would happen if I gave it only a little blood? Would it not summon or would it for only a short amount of time?" **she asked more her self then Dante.

She pulled out a small box from the top shelf and took it over to the kitchen table. **"we'll need better weapons, well you might" **she said with a smile as she looked up at Dante.

Dante shook his head.** "no, I've got my own" **he said pulling out two pistols similar to Alice's, just the bodies where different. He set them down on the table and she looked them over.

"**who ever crated these did a miraculous job" **she traced her finger over the inscription that was worn down. _**"For Tony Redgrave, By.45 Art Warks" **_she tilted her head to the side slightly. **"who is Tony Redgrave?" **she asked looking up at Dante.

"**the name I use to go by, before I was a Devil Hunter" **he said picking up the two pistols and holstering them. She opened the box and moved around the metals parts and half finished weapons. She reached the bottom and found what she was looking for.

She pulled out a small case that had a lock on it. **"we might need these though, well I will"/b she said slipping the case into her pocket. She then started putting Kali and Bali back together. b"so tell me, who is it that's looking for me and my brother?" **she said snapping the ammo in place on Bali.

"**my twin brother Vergil" **Dante said and something in his voice told Alice that she better not press on it anymore.

Shade smirked as he whipped the blood off of the red blade of his sword, even though there was flames all around it they didn't seem to burn him as he touched them and the blade that they formed around. He looked down at the use to be demon, but now was mutilated so badly it just looked like a pile of flesh and blood.

Shade slipped the 10'ft bustard sword into it's holder on his back and turned on his heel. Laughter filled the small brick room and Shade quickly drew Hell Blaze and looked around the darkened damp room for the source of the laughter.

"**Show your self" **he demeaned in a tone that made the air shift and the building groaned, as if to tell him.

The laughter just continue and Shade growled, midnight blue wolfish ears bending back in aggregation. Golden red eyes flickered from corner to corner of the room, searching for what was suppose to be there.

Shade slipped Hell Blaze back in it's holster and closed his eyes. The shadows grew restless and slowly took the shape of small demons that ran around the room, looking where it's master couldn't see. Slowly the shadows faded and he pointed to his left and snapped his eyes open and looked over at the dark brick wall.

"**I know your there, no need to hide any more" **he said coldly, just like everything he said came out.

Slowly the shadows formed together on the darkened wall and formed into a figure of a short and fat man. Nothing could be seen of his facial futures, blocked by the shadows around him that only showed his figure and nothing more.

"**Shade Cross, your destiny has been written and soon you will meet with one you wish to destroy, but you mustn't or you will ruin a plan that will bring more pain to that person" **said shadowy figure said and laughed again. **"but be weary of this one, she brings another that will not hesitate to kill one that tries to harm her and if you die then she will get something that she mustn't"**

Shade smirked and shook his head. **"when I meet her, it'll be her last day, I write my own path" **he said and sliced threw the shadow figure with his nails that had extended.

Laughter filled the room again and the shadowy figure appeared in front of Shade. **"ah, but young one you must follow this written path or you will not get what you desire, the missing peace you look for, she'll know where it is and how to put it back in place" **

The figure disappeared, leaving Shade in the small brick room alone. Shade laughed softly to him self that soon swelled and filled the room. Slowly it died down and Shade shook his head with a smirk on his face.

"**so she's had the missing piece this whole time, I should have though that mother would have done something like that" **he said to him self and turned on his heel again and headed for the metal door that lead up stairs.

Walking up the straits in the darkness Shade though about what the shadow had said. _'if she has the missing piece that explains why I haven't been able to find her the way that I've been trying to for years, her demon side would have been repressed and I would be unable to senses it and all the Devil Hunters that I've killed to find information on her didn't know anything because of that missing piece and it seems that Alice has gotten a loyal dog as well, let's see how loyal he really is' _

Everything seemed to shift and twist around Alice. She gripped the table as her vision faded in and out and shifted from side to side so fast she was starting to feel sick. She felt someone put their hand on her shoulder and what was suppose to be talking, but came out oddly and unbearable.

She felt like she was being crushed. She closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing right and analyzed what was going on with her. _'my demon blood is reacting to something' _she though and felt her knees lock up and the collapses on her.

She was prepared to hit the tile floor of her kitchen, but instead she hit something soft. She slowly opened her eyes to come face to face with Dante. She yelp in surprise and tensed. She pushed away from him and turned her back on him, hiding the blush that was on her face.

"**what happened?" **he asked as she looked at her shacking hands.

She turned on the water in the sink and ran her cold hands threw the hot water. She shut off the water and touched her face with her wet hands. She dried her hands off and turned toward him and sighed slightly.

"**it was nothing" **she said, trying to make even her self believe it. She had never had the bad of a reaction to anything. Sure she would have the felling that the world had sifted to the side when a Demon was around. But the only demon around was her self and her brother hadn't been able to contact her with his mind since she got her necklace. So why did she had such a strong reaction now?

Dante asked nothing else, as if to know that she was lying, but she was doing it for a reason. Alice walked back to the table and put Kali together the rest of the way and slipped both of her pistols into their holsters.

She went over to the wall where she had put Black Jack and picked him up, then decided against bring him. She didn't think she would run into anything big where she was going and if she did she was sure her and Dante could take care of it.

Alice scratched her arms and then started for the door when she heard a knock.

"**Who is it?" **she asked as she got to the door. She felt the world shift again and stopped her self from unlocking the door.

"**just someone you haven't seen in a long time" **came the chilly voice that she remembered from her child hood. She tensed and shook her head. She took a step back, running into Dante.

"**who is it?" **he asked softly as he leaned down to her ear. He had already had this two pistols out, Ivory and Ebony pointed at the door.

"**My brother" **


	4. 4 Tricksters

Chapter Four. The Tricksters

She went over to the wall where she had put Black Jack and picked him up, then decided against ring him. She didn't think she would run into anything big where she was going and if she did she was sure her and Dante could take care of it.

Alice scratched her arms and then started for the door when she heard a knock.

b"Who is it?"/b she asked as she got to the door. She felt the world shift again and stopped her self from unlocking the door.

b"just someone you haven't seen in a long time"/b came the chilly voice that she remembered from her child hood. She tensed and shook her head. She took a step back, running into Dante.

b"who is it?"/b he asked softly as he leaned down to her ear. He had already had this two pistols out, Ivory and Ebony pointed at the door.

b"My brother" /b she said as she watched the door knob twist and turn. i' I locked the door right?'/i she asked her self as her mind raced on the little details of every thing about her brother and what he was like.

The door slowly opened and Dante fired off two shot into the door. Alice jumped, not expecting him to shot so fast or even shot.

The door flew open and there he stood. A few inches taller then she was, sliver hair with black tips, the opposite of her self. Golden red eyes started at her then looked up at Dante a slow smile forming on his face.

b"what a nice welcome to your dear brother that you haven't seen in ten or more years"/b he said and Alice notice the markings on his face that had never been there before as well as the midnight blue wolfish ears on top of his head.

b"what do you want Shade?"/b Alice asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice and to her surprise doing a good job of it.

b"I just wanted to check in on my sister, see how she was doing and to say that" /bhe paused as if to think of the right word. b"I'm greatly sorry for what I did to you when we where younger, I was just an angry kid and I wish that you would forgive me"/b he said. His tone senesce and believable.

Alice slowly smirked and pulled out both of her pistols, aimed them at his head and shot off two shots. The bullets ripped through Shade's head and slammed into the door behind him, giving Alice a clear view of what was behind him through the hole in his head.

Alice felt Dante tense behind her and then lower his guns and holster them. Alice laughed softly to her self. b"a simple trick like that wont work against some one like me"/b she said and walked over to Shade's fallen body.

She kicked the body over and bent down and check the back of his neck. A symbol like a cross with fire around it was tattooed there. b"stupid Demon, tricks are for kids"/b she said standing up and looking at Dante. b"let's go before they try some thing else"/b she said coldly, locking into her killer mode.

Alice didn't wait for Dante, she turned on her heel and left the apartment room. She walked down the hall to where the stairs case was, listening to her foot falls on the tile floor calmed her a bit, till soon her foot falls where accompanied by more then just Dante's. She twirled around, whipping of Kali and Bali and shot off three shots, hitting the three behind them square in the third eye.

b"damn bustards don't give up do they"/b she growled to her self and slipped Kali back in her holster, knowing the next shot wouldn't kill anyone. She could feel the cursed metal that Kali was created from vibrate telling Alice that if she shot another bullet who ever was hit by wouldn't die, but be healed instead.

Alice turned on her heel and yanked open the door to the stair case and shot another bullet, hitting the person behind the door right in the shin. The man screamed and then soon became a screech as the man turned black and dissolved into the floor.

b"great their using them"/b she said softly to her self and walked over to the stair case edge and jumped over it.

She ignored Dante's question and smirked when she heard him jump over the edge as well. Alice landed on the ground floor with grace, not even a sound was made when she landed, unlike Dante who made a crashing entrance as he hit the floor.

She tightened her grip on Bali b"get ready"/b she said softly to Dante who slowly stood up, still trying to get over the shock that ran though his body when he hit the ground.

The lobby of the apartment building was empty, not even the owner of the building was in the lobby. The ground beneath Alice's feet seemed to soft and unreal and the area around her wasn't what it was suppose to be. Other people wouldn't see it but she did. Little things where out of place and the sent in the air was all wrong.

Alice jumped to the side and fired off a few shots in the direction of the other person shooting at her. She heard a grunt and knew she had at lest gotten the person with one of the bullets. i'come one Bali wake up and destroy this person'/i she though and a black light slowly formed around her black pistol Bali.

She smirked and took careful aim. b"listen Holy Creed Member, in one shot your life will not only be ended, but you will be tore apart bit by bit and unable to die then your soul will be sucked into another world, unable to leave forever being tormented to what ever I can think of"/b Alice said and watched the shadows where the Hold Creed member was. b"now I'll let you live, if you go back to Holy Creed and tell them that if they come after me again it'll be the last thing they every do, better yet, tell them it's the last straw and I'm coming for them soon so watch their backs"/b she said and waited to see what the member of Holy Creed would do.

Slowly the member stepped out of the shadows and Alice heard Dante take a sharp intake of breath.

b"I would love to tell them that, but I'm not apart of their insufferable ranks"/b said a silver haired man, the one that Alice had meet before in the darkened room.

Alice growled and fired a shot. The bullet caught on fire, not a red flame though, but a black flame formed around it. Just before it hit the silver haired man, he moved to the side, making the bullet only graze his cheek, leaving a small mark.

b"good aim, as good as your brothers, maybe better"/b he said and Alice's magenta eyes flared up, but she kept her self in her place.

b"brother, do you wish to do the honors?"/b the other silver haired man asked Dante.

Alice looked over at Dante and saw him nod. He didn't even have out his weapons, he had just been standing there, not even trying to help her. He looked over at her and smirked.

b"you shouldn't trust everyone that says their going to protect you"/b the way he said that made Alice pull out Kali and aim it at Dante. She knew if she shot Kali it wouldn't do anything, but they didn't.

b"what's going on? And don't give me any of the shit about protection and saving the world crap, I want the truth"/b she growled at the two. Keeping her eye on both of them.

b"what's really going on, should I tell her or would you like to"/b Dante said looking at his brother. Alice recalled his name now, Vergil.

b"sure what the hell I'll tell her, you've been tricked"/b Vergil said and Alice felt someone behind her.

She went to look back but darkness engulfed her before she could, only the sound of laughter and someone picking her up was able to register in her blackened mind.

Shade groaned as he slowly pushed himself off of the floor to his sister apartment. He rubbed his forehead. b"damn bitch didn't even let me say what I really needed to"/b he said sitting back. A slow smirk appeared on his face.

b"well she is my sister then, with that look she had, I surprised she not a cold killer like my self"/b he said and laughed softly.

Shade slowly stood up and stretched his arms. He had most likely been out for a few hours by how the sun was now shining through the curtains in Alice's apartment. He looked around and then sniffed the air.

b"fuck"/b he said softly to him self and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He followed her sent and jumped down the stair case, like she had only a few hours ago. He ran into the lobby that was still empty and franticly looked around.

i'you've got to be kidding me'/i he growled in his head. He finally found her and what he was looking for and she gets taken right out of his hands. i'I'll kill them'/i he vowed as he clenched his fist.

He looked down and spotted blood and bent down. He sniffed the air and stilled. Who ever had gotten her had harmed her and she had harmed them, so she didn't go willing, so who took her was the question now.

Shade slowly stood up and walked out of the apartment building into the blinding sun shined street. He covered his eyes with one of his hands and reached for his sun glasses when a darkened black cloud floated in front of the sun, blocking out it's rays. Shade stopped reaching for his sunglasses and went for his sword Hell Blaze that was nicely tucked beneath his coat. he pulled the sword out and it extended to it's normal ten foot red blade height.

He glanced around, watching his surroundings and listening. He swore under his breath and dashed off to the left. He sliced through the demons that appeared in his way and paid no mind to looking behind him to see if he had hit them. Their screams where enough to tell him.

Shade picked up his paces as if someone was breathing down his neck, someone that could kill him with a look. He turned quickly right, almost falling over as he did. Seeing a large crowed in the distant Shade knew what was going on now, it was a trap, this whole town was a trap, created from the darkness, why hadn't he sensed it sooner.

He stopped in his tracks and slammed Hell Blaze into the ground, creating massive shock waves. Building collapsed, the earth broke a part, fire erupted from the cracks created by the sword. Screeching filled the air, dying out then spiking up again as each of the creatures was burned, smashed in by debris or had fallen into one of the cracks created.

Shade suddenly stopped, the flames died and Hell Blaze went back to the size of a small dagger, which clattered onto the concrete street. Golden red eyes faded to a dull blue, his midnight blue ears slowly sank into his head to become normal ears. Black lengthened nails shortened and turned normal and last the markings on his face faded, sinking into his skin and disappearing.

Shade stood there in shock, he couldn't feel the demons presents any more, even though they where right in front of him, the power that use to ebbed threw his veins has vanished. He traced his tongue over his teeth, felling for the enlarged canines and finding them not there.

Shade started to shake, eyes closed tightly and fist clenched so tight that his short nails started to pierce through his hand, drawing blood. b"DAMN IT ALL"/b he yelled then screamed out his rage.

b"stupid Half demon, you should know you can not be like us"/b echoed the shadows like figures of the demons around him. They all spoke together and laughed the same, just like that figure from the room. Shade growled as he realized who was controlling this little game.

b"you tricked me"/b he growled at the shadows.

Slowly the short fat shadow figure appeared, the other shadows like demons moving out of his way as he advanced to where Shade was. The shadow contorted and slowly took the shape of a tall man with silver hair, like the one he saw in Alice's apartment. The man grinned malevolently.

b"you're a -"/b shade was cut off with a swift punch to his gut from the man in front of him i'he's fast'/i was the last thing he though of before blacking out.

Alice gradually awoke, the sound of continuous dripping of something close by aggravating her out of her forced sleep. She groaned and let her head fall to her left, in the direction of the dripping noise. Her heart lurched and she jumped away from the blood dripping hand that was laying off of the blood stained bed.

She soon can to realized that the dripping noise wasn't all that was there, but the sound of crunching and tearing of flesh which was accompanied by the smell of decay. Alice slapped her hand over her mouth, silencing the scream that had emerged from her before she could stop it.

Tears formed in her eyes as she recognized who the blood dripping arm belonged to. She kept her hand over her mouth, quieting the held in sobs as she looked at the pale face of her friend. She felt a arm go around her and tried to jump away, put it kept her firmly in place. She looked up, face stained with blood, tears and dirt. Through teary eyes Alice saw the person, though it was unclear who it was, she just saw the Silver hair.

Memories flooded back to her and extracted her self from him with one good push.

b"get away from me you-you"/b she paused looking for the words she wanted to use against him.

b"wait a second there honey, I'm not who you think I am"/b he said holding up his hands with a fake smile.

Alice growled and reached for her guns, she was surprised they where still there, well Kali was. She pulled out the cursed white pistol and aimed right at the man. b"I wont fall for the same trick twice"/b she hissed and fired Kali then recognizing the filmily vibe of the curse. i'to late'/i she though and her heart skipped a beat as everything seemed to slow down. She could see the bullet slowly sinking into the man's chest and a white cross blooming from where it had hit.

Shock waves threw Alice into the wall across the large darkened room. She slammed into the brick wall hard. The wind left her, leaving her gasping for air and pain shot through her entire body, making her fall to her knees. She coughed, blood coming with it. Her whole body was shaking from the pain and the inability to keep her self up right she collapsed onto the floor.

Alice listened as people talked in the distant then to the rushing sound of foot falls coming in her direction. i'damn it kali, just once could you not do that to your wielder'/i she though as she slowly opened her eyes that she had shut.

b"is she ok?"/b

b"what do you think, she just got slammed into a brick wall, how about I do that to you and ask you that"/b snapped a fairly cold voice, deeper then the one before and some how familiar.

b"Oi, shut up you two, we can't fight here"/b came a voice that Alice knew all to well.

Alice swiftly stood up and aimed Kali again, well that's what she wanted to do, but her body had other plans, instead it sent more pain shooting through her body as she moved her finger.

i'god that hurt and I only moved my finger'/i she though and squeezed her eyes shut as the world started to spin around her.

b"hey stay with us now girly, can't have you dyeing on us just yet"/b came the voice that Alice use to love, but now wish would just leave and disappear.

b"I think we should let her die, she tried to kill you a second ago"/b came the voice of the fairly cold person.

b"moron if we let her die now how are we going to get out huh? Tell me that"/b came a younger voice, but sounding like the other two.

b"s-shut…up"/b Alice said softly. Her voice sounding ragged and as if it hadn't been used in years.

She pictured the three guys just staring at her in disbelieve and that sent a small smile on her face, even though it hurt like hell.

b"hey try shooting her with her gun, it healed you, maybe it'll heal her"/b said the younger voice.

Alice tensed and even though it hurt her gripped Kali.

b"n-no….I-it'll k-ki-ill me"/b she said through painful lips.

Alice bit her lower lip and forced herself up. Bones snapped and the sound of joins popping back in place echoed threw the decayed room. Alice could fell blood running down her back, her leg and her face from a head wound. i'not good, how will I kill them in this state and why haven't they killed me'/i she though and other things raced through her mind. They didn't seemed like the other two she had meet and who was the third person there.

She felt two people gently helping her stand up, but even so she didn't open her eyes, trying to block out the pain that coursed through her body. As soon as she was standing up straight the hands slowly left her and as soon as then did her legs gave out on her.

Before Alice hit the ground arms wrapped around her and picked her up. b"oh great, why do I have to carry the dead weight?"/b asked the cold toned man.

b"because you caught her"/b said the younger voice mixed with his voice.

Laughter filled her ears from the other two and the sound of a grunt from the one carrying her.

b"w-who are y-you?"/b she asked trying to open her eyes but having no luck.

b"Devil Hunters"/b all three said at the same time. . …..


	5. 5 Fleeting Battles

Autor's Note: Just so you know this Chapter was created a year after the first four. They were created about three years ago. I stopped writing the story and picked up two years ago, hence the change in writing style ^^. Though I would warn you before hand.

* * *

Chapter Five.

She felt two people gently helping her stand up, but even so she didn't open her eyes, trying to block out the pain that coursed through her body. As soon as she was standing up straight the hands slowly left her and as soon as then did her legs gave out on her.

Before Alice hit the ground arms wrapped around her and picked her up. **"oh great, why do I have to carry the dead weight?" **asked the cold toned man.

"**because you caught her" **said the younger voice mixed with his voice.

Laughter filled her ears from the other two and the sound of a grunt from the one carrying her.

"**w-who are y-you?" **she asked trying to open her eyes but having no luck.

"**Devil Hunters" **all three said at the same time.

Alice would have smacked her self for asked such a stupid question. She knew who two of them where, well at lest she though she knew who they where, but she couldn't because her body still wouldn't move for her.

"**alright, we need to get out of here before that things is done eating or we'll be next" **Alice tensed, remembering the face of her fallen friend and the sounds of her being eaten, it made her fell sick, but she kept her self from doing so.

Alice bit her lower lip as, who she had picked out to be Vergil, started to run. She couldn't tell if he was trying to hurt her or if he didn't even care. Alice picked that he didn't care.

Pain shoot threw her once again as the one holding her jumped over a large whole and landed not to lightly on the other side. A groan slipped from her lips. She felt cold glares from the man above her before hearing a scoff as he continued to run along side the other two.

* * *

She was relatively light was his first though. He was expecting her to be heaver, only find out he was wrong. She was light, fragile looking and even so had the power to survive the Tricksters. He watched the path in front of him as it twisted and turned in many different direction, how his brother knew where they were going he would have to ask at a later date, at the time they were racing against time.

Suddenly they stopped and He was looked to what had caused this unwanted delay. A creature like nothing he had ever seen before block the path in witch was the only was to go. Beside him he heard his brother pull his weapons and his other brother unsheathed his.

Here he was stuck holding the dead weight of a woman and having his brother of all people protect him. A soft growl admitted from deep with in his chest. He was really starting to dislike this woman already.

"**Vergil, get out of here with Nero, I'll deal with this guy" **he said in his normal cocky tone, oh how he wished to show his brother up now.

Nero looked to Dante with a smirk and only shook his head. **"like I'm going to let you have all the fun, beside I think Big bro can handle him self and one woman" **he said in a mocking tone towards Vergil, who growled louder at the two with a glare.

The slimy creature seemed to have other plans though as it stuck out at Vergil. Even unprepared the attack was dodged with easy, for the creature was sluggish. Vergil didn't wait any longer and lipped under the creature and once again was running, cursing the woman in his arms.

* * *

Dante was sure the thing was going to chase after the girl and Vergil and left off a few bullet to draw it's attention towards him. The creature could only be described as moving tar. The area smelled horrid and little bits of black ooze fell off the creature ever once in a while, hitting the ground with a disgusting squishing sound.

Glancing at Nero who was ready to battle as much as Dante he smirked slightly. **"Remember you can died here, Kyrie would bring you back and kill you again"** he chuckled, getting a wicked smirk from the younger man.

"**Yeah, take your own advice, Think of what Trish and Lady would do to you if you Died" **with that Nero jumped then, bring the blade to clash with one of the six slimy arms of the demon.

* * *

Vergil continued to run until he came to a fork in the path, he cursed once again and looked down at the women, she seemed passed out. Sneering he chose a path and started down it. The path went from ruins to elegantly structured halls in a matter of seconds. Witch realization Vergil slowed to a halt. Torches lit from far ahead in the hall and quickly lit until it was beside him, lighting the way. He could feel something was off, that something was waiting for him, but he had little time to really think about it or do anything.

He felt the woman in his arms stir and, glancing down he checked on her. She was sweating and panting heavily all of a sudden. From an open wound on her arm he could see dark green vein spider out from the wound and cursed once again under his breath.

* * *

Dante grunted as he was slammed onto a way, he could fell the liquid ooze eating away at his clothing, trying to tear it off to eat his flesh. Nero was already down for the count. He had caught the full force of one of the creatures attacks witch still confused Dante on what it was. All he knew was that Nero's Devil arm was not glowing a faded blue any more and he was still as the ooze was eating away at his side.

Dante roared as he pushed the demon off him and jumped away from yet another arm. He dodged his way over to Nero and checked his vitals. No pulse. "Shit" he grabbed the other by the back of the neck and slung him over his shoulder as he fired off the rest of his clip into the demon, only to have the bullet swallowed up.

_'Click'_

He removed the slip of ebony and slipped in a new, full one. Rushing towards were Vergil had disappeared early while trying to slow the demon down by firing off more shots Dante carried his brother.

* * *

Vergil closed his eyes when light from the outside world peeked threw the tunnel of fire light. He stood their for a moment, letting the soft cold night breeze wash over him and taking in a deep breath before opening his eyes to look at what was before him.

A barren wasteland. Nothing but sand a ruins entered his vision. The night sky was clear and the full moon allowed much light to fall upon the empty dessert. He sighed and shook his head, he would have to kill them when they caught up to him.

Taking in the area once again he decided to go north, leaving clear tracks at first so that other two would know what direction he went. Once farther out into the sand though he stopped making the tracks so that no one else would be able to fallow farther.

What seemed like days had only been hours, from the darkness of her mind she could hear someone calling for her. A woman's voice, soothing and calm. It spoke softly to her, like a mother to a child. It spoke of how things were okay and that she was fine, that everything would make sense soon and that she was sorry for what was happening.

Alice didn't understand what she meant though, what would make sense, what would be fine. Question after question filled her mind, but the one that was most promenade was what was the thing carrying her and why she couldn't move. Upon moving Alice finally remembered everything.

She groaned and shifted where she was and almost wished he hadn't. She heard a grunt above her, deep and a unnerving. Preying her eyes opened she looked up at clear midday blue eyes that held a stern stare off in the distance. His hair was slicked back, white or was it silver she couldn't discern in the moonlight. All that she knew was that something in the back of her mind was nagging at her.

"**stop moving" **he growled at her as she moved once again and stilled upon hearing his cold voice.

Her body, surprisingly was in as much pain as he though it would be as the memory of her slamming against the wall flashed in her mind. She felt them stopped and then felt her back touch something like grain as she placed out of the mans arms. She looked up at him confused threw half opened eyes. Why couldn't she remember who he was.

She shivered at the coldness of the night air and felt something dig into her side. She tried to scream only to have a hand cover her mouth. Wide eyed from shock he watched as the man who had been carrying her smirked slightly as he removed the long blade witch had only a short time ago been in her side, the blood proof of such an act.

He whispered something softly in her ear, but she was unable to catch it at the blade once again drove into her, only this time into her arm.

She was unable to register anything beside the pain of each new cut he was placing on her and the smirk on his face. Each wound he made was never deep enough to kill her, and her blood clotted quick enough to where she wouldn't bleed out.

Threw the whole ordeal she was unable to pass out, for each time she did he would simply wait for her to wake back up. Then the process would start all over again. He would cut her, cover her mouth so she couldn't scream and wait for her blood to clot and the cut yet another place on her body.

Soon her mind was dull and in a haze as she started up at the dark star lit sky. He had finally stopped and was sitting away from her. The ring of him sharpening his blade was the only thing heard in the deathly silent place.

* * *

Dante found a fork in the path and quickly took one, knowing the demon was right behind him. He was fresh out of bullet and he could fight with Rebellion, not with Nero on his shoulders out cold. He avoided the rocks the appeared in his way and ignored the ever closing sounds of the demon behind him.

He couldn't keep running, he knew that, but he needed a more open area to place Nero down and fight the demon. This though wasn't granted to him, only a dead end. He skidded to a stop and cursed loudly and twisted around to see the demon tumbling towards them at a pace he hadn't believe the giant ooze was able to achieve.

"**I guess I have little choice" **he said with a sigh as he set his brother down and closed his eyes.

The pendent around his neck glowed a sot red before it engulfed him. Where Dante had been standing stood a being of his height with black skin and red armor that protruded from skin on his shoulder down his outer arm. From his hips to his knees on the out of his legs. Red gloved gantlet that had wicked talons upon them. A red mask covered the being face and red eyes started of coldly at the demon that came to a skittering halt.

Dante made the first move, a quick movement unseen by the other demon. From below Dante slammed his fist into the demon, sending it crashing into the ceiling, witch gave way and let the demon fly out of the tunnel that was underground.

Dante jumped from the whole that was created to meet the demons hand. It slammed him to the ground and felt the earth tremble under him. Gripping the demons sliming hand he twisted it and heard snapping bone and grinned. So this thing had bones.

The demon howled in apian as it retracted it hand from Dante. Taking this opportunity Dante once again disappeared to appeared before the demon. Slamming his fist into it's side and the disappearing to the other side. He continued the barrage of attacks, his speed blinding and uncharitable.

The last move was Dante landing one solid kick to the demons head. Already loosened from the other hits he heard a crack and then watched as it's slimy head flew off in a different direction and the body fell to the ground.

Dante watched at the black ooze melted into the sand tainting it black and leaving the bones of a large demon. Sighing he closed his eyes and red lightly arched around him before the red light once again engulfed him. When it disappeared Dante once again stood in his human form.

His legs wobbled under his weight, but he did not give into the sleep that wished to take over him, instead he jumped once again down the whole where Nero was and picked up his limp body.

**"You're going on a diet kid**" he said in a tired voice.

* * *

Vergil glanced back at the woman, all her wound had bleed out like he had known them to. The sand around her was died a dark green from the blood with contained the poison. He could tell she was confused and if not she was passed out once again, either way he didn't care, She was endanger of the poison anymore and he wouldn't get his ass chewed out by Dante, Nero and any other who wished to if she died from it.

He didn't know what was so damn great about this woman or what she was need for, all he was told was that she couldn't be killed before the next blood moon. He was told why or what would happen if she did, only that if she did in his care he would be sent tot eh demon realm once again with that insufferable woman Kiki.

Just thinking of the twisted little demon girl made his shiver. She had an odd sense of adoration he had learned and would rather no meet up with her for another century or ever if he could help it.

Movement behind him caught his attention as he turned her realized how late he had been.

* * *

Alice waited until he was distracted before she made her move. As quick as her body would allow her to move she sat up and attacked the one who had just put her threw so much pain with a smirk. She saw him turning his head and though for a second that she was done fore, but he realized to late as she wrapped her arm around his neck and started to squeeze. She held him in the sleeper hold and tight as she could and he gripped her arms painfully. In her weakened state she was surprised when he easily ripped her off him and flipped her over his shoulder to where she slammed into the ground in front of him.

The force of the move had caused blood to seep from her lips. The next thing she knew was that she was being pinned down by the silver haired man. Her hands gripped tightly above her head with one of his large hands and her legs pinned at her waist as he sat upon her hips.

With his free hand he forced her took look at him. She was expecting hate and rage, but instead found that he held little emotion in those eyes, expect for a small trace of anger.

"**Listen woman" **he snapped at her. **"Try that again and I won't be afraid to slit you're throat and watch you bleed out**" His sheer tone was enough to cause her to shiver. From her left she heard a chuckle and tried to look, but the man's hand kept her from doing so.

"**Now, now, Vergil, can't have that, let her go" **came a voice that she wished she didn't know.

The one named Vergil removed him self from with a scolding looked. He sure wasn't pleased about following orders. Alice slowly sat up and looked over at who spoke, able to only see him a little in the moonlight. Many of his features where hidden from her, but even so she knew who this person was.

She jumped to her feet once and was pleasantly surprised when her body didn't scream in pain. She soon realized why, every wound that had been on her was now healed, as if never there.

"**Calm down sweet heart, can't have you getting hurt once again, tell me, what do you remember?" **he asked as he set a man from his shoulders down in the sand and checked him over with a concerned look.

Alice looked at him confused and then begun to think. She remembered that her partner, Gib's had turned and was killed by the man who was asking her the questions now. She returned home, learned that her protected secret wasn't so protected any more and that she was being follow because of her blood and the necklace she wore, other then that though she was clueless, drawing a complete blank, expect for when she work to see one of her girl friends being eating and then being thrown up against a wall for some unknown reason to her.

"**Alight, Vergil do you still have that star, Nero here is going to need it" **Dante said never taking his eye's off the one he called Nero.

Alice watched, unable to move. A small green stone was taken from Vergil's pocket and tossed to Dante. Catching the green stone e placed it upon Nero's chest and pushed on it until it gave way and melted into Nero's skin. A soft glow formed around his body and from his right arm a blue glow pulsed.

The younger looking man groaned and moved from his still position. Alice watched in wonder as his skin that looked to be eaten away by acid quickly healed and mended together. The man came to a sitting position and racked his human hand threw his silver hair with a sigh.

"**Well that didn't go as planed" **he said with a small smirk and he peeked out at the three and his eye's landed on Alice.

She was an odd looking one wasn't she. Black hair with silver tips. Magenta eyes, three lines that looked likes scars formed on her right cheek. The white shirt she was wearing was torn and bloody in many area's and her pants weren't in any better condition. He hadn't been able to see in in the tunnel, but now in the moonlight he could see her clearly and he knew why she was important, she looked just like her.

Nero then looked to Dante and Vergil with a silly grin on his face. **"lets get moving" **he said standing and stretching his arms before turning to start walking north.

He looked over his shoulders to watch as Dante shook his head with a smirk and stood to follow. Vergil simply shook his head and flipped his hand threw his hair like it always did and the woman just stared at them.

Alice watched as they started to follow the one named Nero. Dante walked over to her first and forced her to follow by gently grabbing her arm.

"**Alright missy, start talkin'" **he said looking forward.

"**I remember you killing my partner, following me back to my apartment, the fight with a demon in a darkness bubble and then nothing after that"** she said simply as she stared forward, trying hard to remember what was missing.

"**I guess that's good…But I didn't kill your partner or follow you to your apartment, What you saw was a Demon called Tricksters, nasty little buggers that can take on the form of anyone they have taken blood from" **Dante explain with a sigh.

Alice only nodde3d, for it was all that she could do. She knew that she was a demon hunter, but she had never heard of a demon by that name, but then again she had run into many demon that did not have names and she could have very well run into one before.

"**wait, how do I know you're not a trickster?" **she asked looking over at him to only receive and warm smile and chuckle.

"**because my dear, I still have a dick" **Dante said making Alice face turn bright red.

Alice stilled once the other did and looked forward and blinked. Three figures stood before them. Two being that of Vergil and Dante and the other being of her brother. She instantly went for her weapons only to find them missing. A snicker emitted from her brother.

"**Looking for this, Little Sister" **he asked pulled Black Jack from his back with ease. **"Well to bad, It's chose me as it's new master" **

Alice growled and clenched her fist, adrenalin coursed threw her body and she ignored the other as the withdrew their own weapons.

"**Here" **came the voice of the younger man, Nero, As he threw something in her direction. She caught it with ease and realized it was Kali. Sure the cursed metal had failed her many times before, but then again she felt something she had never felt before vibrating off of the gun, hate.

Alice smirked slightly and looked up at her brother. **"To bad brother, It'll soon return to me with you death"** He yelled as she charged at him.

She expected him to move and knew where he would show up. She moved her foot back wards and kicked out, slamming her foot right into his stomach, he was caught off guard of course and was sent flying. She turned on her heel and chased after him to deliver a series of blows with her fist, feet and the butt of her gun.

Dante smirked as he realized she everything under control with her brother and turned to his other self. Pulling Rebellion from his back he waited for the other to move, witch he did. Unlike a doppelganger a trickster was stuck with it's own moves and was unable to take on those in witch form they took on.

Vergil look upon him self and his expression never changed from boredom. **"worthless" **he said in a whisper as he twitched only slightly. Suddenly blue and black lines from around the area that his other self was standing.

The other self didn't even scream as one of his arm it's the ground and when his body was riddled with wounds every where.

Vergil shook his head. **"persistence fucker, aren't you"** a small smirk tugged at his lips as he moved then. It was quick, but foreseen as for his other self made a similar move and clashed blade with one another.

Nero simply looked around him at the fighting going on and sighed. "**left out once again" **he said to him self and suddenly fell to the ground from the force of some one falling on him. He groaned and looked to see Alice was the one who had fallen on him.

She pushed off him with a second though or even an apology, she simply turned back to fight with her Brother.

Alice was getting annoyed at the snickering that was coming from her brother. She hated how they looked alike, even though his hair was the opposite of hers, silver with black instead of black with silver. Still his eyes matched hers when he didn't let his demon take over and even his height was the same as hers.

She had little time to think, he was one her once again, swing Black jack with so much ease. Something though seemed off with Black Jack, the blade just didn't seem right, but Alice never had time to think about it and what was wrong.

"**Come on now little sis, why are you running, why don't you just accept you fate" **came the taunting voice behind her. She kicked her foot out once again, this time getting it caught. She didn't waste time to kick her other foot out at him to get him to release her other foot.

This though got both of her feet caught. She was forced to keep her balance on her hands. Growling she pushed on her self up and swung her arm out to hit the back of his knee. She heard him growl and felt him release her as he feel from her knees buckling and giving out.

Too caught up in her fight she hadn't realized that Dante and Vergil had finished their own and now the three where watching her, with no intention on helping her. Like she would like it if they helped anyways.

"**why won't you accept your fate, your nothing more then a weak half demon who will always struggle for power he'll never have, Your nothing but a human with a temper" **She knew right then that her guess was correct on this, for her brother simply stilled, as if unable to think. **"that's what I though" **

Smirking Alice rushed her brother and kicked the blade from his hand. In one swift movement she caught it from the air and with out second thoughts she drove the blade deep with in Shade's chest, where his heart would lay.

Everything was still, nothing moved, only the gurgling sounds of blood coming from the body behind Alice sounded. Taking a deep breath she yanked the blade free of Shade and listened as his body landed with a thud onto the sand.

Clapping filled the area and she looked over to see Dante clapping with a smile on his face**. "well done sweet heart" **

"**It's Alice, Alice Cross, Not sweet heart" **Alice said as she slammed Black Jack into a near by rock. The black and white blade shattered and dissolved, leaving the three men a little shocked and a smirking Alice as the body behind her shrieked, shifted from her brother figures to another before disappearing into the sand**. **

"**That takes care of that, so who's ready to leave this place?" **Alice asked and she smiled at the three and the dumbfounded expression. Before she let the other answer she turned and started to walk, letting them fallow if they wished to…

* * *

Author's Note: SO that's the end of this chapter, yes, I know it's much different style then the others, but I explained that already…Anyways, the reason she borke black Jack will be explain in the next chapter, Hope you liked it ^^ R/R


End file.
